Don't knock selfcest, it's sex with someone I love
by seriousish
Summary: When Supergirl thinks she might be bisexual, who better to ask about it than an older, alternate-universe version of herself (that happens to have a really great rack)?


"Alright, out with it. You don't seriously expect me to believe you flew halfway across the world just to deliver me fresh-baked cupcakes." Power Girl said it as she dabbed her lips with a napkin.

"How'd you know!?" Supergirl demanded, flabbergasted.

"Because no one does that. Except maybe Ms. Martian. She actually brought me some pretty gooey cookies last week."

"That skank is so phony."

"No she's not. Well, in the sense that she's a White Martian in greenface or whatever, yeah. But don't change the subject."

Power Girl's apartment was underfurnished, but with enough space to make the decision look deliberate. One side of the walls stretched up in floor-to-ceiling one-way glass, that opened from the inside for a quick exit, and the rest of the walls similarly rose to open up a cavernous space for lazily hovering around. Kara kept grounded though, pacing as Power Girl sat cross-legged three meters above her, enjoying the way the sun caught her above the skyline's shadow.

"So you're me, right?" Kara asked Karen—even their names were alike.

"There are obvious differences," Karen said, eying Kara's breasts. They were well-sized, but not even noteworthy when in the same room with Karen's.

"Have you ever… you know… with a girl?"

"Are you asking me if I've ever eaten a woman out?"

"No, no-no-no-no!" Kara shook her head fast enough to send her hair whipping around her. "I mean—any kind of romantic or, or sexual activity would count?"

Karen pretended to think about it. "I believe the proper response would be 'why do you want to know?'"

"Well, uh…" Kara wheedled her hands together. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I probably won't care, which is like the same thing."

"Okay. I was wrestling with Wonder Girl at Titan Tower—you know, Cassie?"

"I probably don't know, because there are like three Cassies in your little club, but go on."

"Anyway, we were just doing some friendly sparring and she sorta rubbed up against me and it was…" Kara paused, as if Karen might like to interject, but her short-haired doppelganger was enjoying watching her squirm. "Intense," Kara finished nonchalantly.

"She gave you a wettie?" Karen asked.

"I wouldn't say that!"

"Well, I would, so technically you would too."

"Fine. I had a… wettie… situation. And that's never happened to me before, not during sparring! I mean, sure, when I watch that music video where One Direction gets their manscaping done…"

"Too much information. Way too much."

"But I've never gotten turned on by, like, Superboy, and he's really hot and we spar all the time!"

"So you're gay?"

Supergirl's eyes turned red with frustration. She turned away from Karen at the last moment, only vaporizing a footrest. "If anyone's gay, we'regay. So I just came here to check if we are. Gay."

"That's a wasted trip. I go out with lots of guys."

"You do?" Kara's eyes were quizzical.

"Yeah, I'm a total stud!"

"You are?"

"I went out with Dr. Mid-Nite!"

"Who?"

"I know what you're doing?"

Kara's eyes were completely wide. "Do you?"

Karen landed. "Well, joke's on you, Mini-Me. I've made it with chicks. Big time."

"Shut up!"

"It's true. Wonder Woman? Tapped that. Black Canary? Hit it, quit it. Huntress? Two in the pink, one in the stink."

"Buh-but-but that doesn't mean I'm some sort of omnisexual genital-devourer, does it?"

Karen blew a tuft of hair out of her eyes. "Thanks, I was looking for a new Twitter handle. No, Kara, however this alternate universe thing works, we're probably no more alike than Sonny and Cher. You're probably gonna love dick. Won't be able to get enough of dick. Dick, dick, dick, all day and all night."

"Can we leave Nightwing out of this!?" Supergirl cried. "Okay, alright, okay… we have to experiment. We should test this. We should have sex."

"Well, that's very experimental of you," Karen commented dryly.

"It wouldn't be that gay. We're the same person, after all. It'd just be… a touch gay. Like thinking your friend has a cute butt, or being a British actor."

"So basically you're telling me that you want to have consequence-free, no-strings-attached, emotionless sex right now, on the floor even, for no real reason whatsoever?"

Kara slapped her forehead. "Sorry, I didn't mean to imply you were slutty or anything?"

"No, I totally am, and I'm totally up for that. I was just asking if we have time to get whipped cream?"

"Karen! I said a little gay, not Republican congressman gay!"

* * *

"Don't get the wrong idea!" Supergirl said in her most commanding tone, which made Karen feel a little like she had WALL-E as a dominatrix. "This isn't a lesbian thing! It's a social experiment… thing!"

Power Girl had already stripped down to nothing but her cape, to be kept on just in case she needed something to cover herself with if fucking Lex Luthor picked then to attack in a green and purple battlesuit. It wouldn't be the first time that happened while she was getting her swerve on. Either he needed to attack her less or she needed to get her swerve on less, and one of those wasn't an option. "Alright, I'll try to rein in my lesbianism with Kryptonian mentalism. But promise to remind me who Jaime Murray is when we're done?"

"That's good, you should joke. Because there is no romance to spoil because we're not gay mostly." Kara's brow furrowed. "Can they be funny jokes, though?"

"You know what would be really gay?" Karen asked. "If we talked about our feelings and got comfortable and shit. Let's just fuck."

"Okay, bring it."

"You bring it. It's your un-testicle test. I've already had my lick-her license renewed."

"Are you speaking in circus lingo?"

"Just start touching me, a Twilight movie would get me off quicker than you."

"Of course you don't like Twilight," Kara sneered, but obligingly pulled Karen's cape out of the way.

Fully exposed, Power Girl's famous breasts swayed enticingly with each breath Karen took, and she wasn't even breathing deeply. Kara stared at them as if fighting a battle within herself. Karen gave a little hop that she could only blame on self-loathing.

"Okay, on the good side," Kara began, still staring, "I'm not such a homophobe that I can't even stand the sight of another woman's nudity."

"I can see it's a struggle for you to endure."

"I should probably touch them, to see if that evokes any nausea in me."

"You should probably shut up too."

Kara gave her a fierce look, then almost petulantly squeezed Karen's breasts. Power Girl grinned. She quite liked getting some superstrength loving. Humans were nice, but sometimes it was like getting a rubdown when she wanted a deep-tissue massage.

"Okay, wow, okay… those are real… okay."

Karen rolled her eyes for what felt like the billionth time. "What could they possibly be made out of, Nth-metal?"

"Maybe I should taste them, see if that does anything for me."

"Be my guest."

Karen quite liked superhuman tongues too. They just felt so much more… thorough than ordinary humans. Kara started at the left nipple, diamond-hard and just as shiny once Kara was done with it, and then descended one mountain and ascended the other. Karen's other nipple ended up feeling like a neutron star. Then Kara tried to reverse course and apparently she took a detour, because she ended up deep in Karen's cleavage (where there was admittedly ample room), seemingly trying to do everything possible that a mouth could do.

"There may be some gay subtext to this," Karen commented.

Kara didn't tear herself away from Karen's breasts to answer, but she did give Karen the finger, so that was something.

Karen put her hand on top of Kara's pretty little head and pushed down hard enough to flatten a train car. "This doesn't prove anything; even straight women want my tits. Time to go lower."

Kara ended up motorboating Karen's abs. "Well, I like these too, but what does that prove? Kon's are bigger."

"My pussy, idiot. Lick it!"

"Oh. Right." And she did.

Karen most especially loved superhuman tongues in her cunt.

* * *

Karen came. Again and again and again. Kara was a natural. There was no denying it. It was pretty much the only thing that could shut her up. And Kara was so into it that she didn't even look at Karen's breasts, just closed her eyes and licked… and licked, and licked. Karen tried to pull Karen's hands to her breasts, but Kara just pulled them right back and held onto Karen's ass as she ate her out. An ass-woman. There you go, differences between alternate-universe versions of the same woman. Karen just had to tweak her nipples herself. What a waste. Maybe next time, she would put in a call to that Wonder Girl Cassie Whoever to do that for her.

Maybe several blissfully Lex-Luthor-battlesuit-free hours later, Kara's face emerged from Karen's cunt like an animal coming out of hibernation. She was dripping wet, bleary-eyed, almost robotic as she shoved Karen flat on the ground and mounted her face.

Karen had always wondered what was under that red skirt.

"I don't think that really proves anything one way or the other," Kara said weakly. "Think you could eat my pussy, just to be sure?"

"Just to be absolutely certain," Karen confirmed.

"And finger my ass too, so there's not even an iota of doubt."

"Okey-dokey."

"Wonder Girl might be stopping by to watch later, tell me if I look gay or not. I sent her a text."

Karen could only shake her head. "I do love to pamper myself."

"But right this moment, I think it's safe to say I'm a bit bicurious."


End file.
